The present invention generally relates to amplifier circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to amplifier circuits having at least one neuron MOS transistor.
In many analog switching applications, e.g. in video and audio applications, in sensor technology, in analog computers, in certain realizations of components in fuzzy circuits, in neural networks, etc., amplifier circuits and summing amplifiers are required that have a transmission behavior that is linear with respect to the large signal. For circuits of this sort, operational amplifier circuits are standardly used. These circuits are relatively expensive with respect to their technical realization in microelectronics. This means that, in particular, applications in which a large number of such circuits are used require a large space. In addition, the power consumption of the individual circuits can also be a problem in such applications. The relatively long signal-conducting lines that necessarily result in such cases for the connection of different circuits can also present problems due to their parasitic capacitance and cross-talk influences.
From the IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. 39, no. 6, June 1992, pp. 1444 to 1455, the construction and functioning of a neuron MOS transistor and its use as an amplifier or, respectively, a summing amplifier are known. The neuron MOS transistor is hereby connected as a source follower.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an amplifier, or, respectively, a summing amplifier, that is linear with respect to a large signal that has gain factors that can be set precisely, and which can be realized using few components.